Devant ma fenêtre
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: UA sans magie. Drarry. OS. Tous les jours, Draco voit un jeune homme passer devant sa fenêtre à huit heures précises.


**Titre** : Devant ma fenêtre

 **Résumé** : UA sans magie. Drarry. OS. Tous les jours, Draco voit un jeune homme passer devant sa fenêtre à huit heures précise.

 **Pairing** : Drarry

 **Raiting** : M

 **Nombre de chapitre** : 1 (OS)

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient pas à… si appartient à JKR ! Harry, Draco, Hermione et tous les autres sont sa propriété, je ne fais que les réutiliser, sans gagner la moindre pièce.

 **Blabla d'auteure** : Cet OS est la conséquence d'un défi donné par EpsilonSnape. Condition d'écriture : UA, Drarry, et le petit résumé plus haut. Si vous le souhaitez, je lui ai donné un défi en retour qui s'appelle "La veste", un Drarry aussi, qu'elle a publié en même tant que moi !

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape (c'est la moindre des choses quand même :P elle donne un défi, elle assume)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **§ § §**

 **L'edit du document a complètement bugué, du coup, certains mots ont mystérieusement disparus et tous les tirets de dialogues aussi, désolée d'avance s'il reste quelques erreurs liées à ça !**

 **§ § §**

\- Et voici, la pièce principale, s'exclama joyeusement l'agent immobilier.

Draco Malfoy, jeune écrivain de trente ans tout juste, entra dans la grande pièce qui faisait clairement le charme de l'appartement, et qui justifiait son prix. Le reste de l'habitation n'avait pas de quoi vendre de l'attrait. La salle de bain faisait à peine neuf mètres carrés et tous les joints étaient à refaire, sans compter les moisissures qui devaient apparaitre dès la première douche, au moins les toilettes étaient dans une pièce à part. La chambre était potable mais sans rien de particulier pour elle, ni dressing, ni balcon, avec une seule fenêtre qui éclairait difficilement la pièce. La cuisine était à refaire intégralement, et si Draco achetait cet appartement, il comptait bien détruire le mur qui la séparait de la pièce où ils étaient actuellement.

\- Voilà qui remonte vos chances de me faire acheter, glissa Draco, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le salon était une pièce haute de plafond avec une mezzanine qui s'élevait à l'est. Les murs étaient d'un beige clair et ne demandaient aucune restauration, le parquet semblait neuf au vu de la brillance du cirage et trois grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce, offrant une luminosité très agréable.

\- Elles donnent sur le parc ? demanda Draco en s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres.

Avant même que l'homme ait répondu, il vit qu'en effet, il avait une belle vue sur le parc du quartier. Il était actuellement vide de toute silhouette, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure matinale et qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'hiver.

\- Oui, répondit son interlocuteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez par pour votre vie privée, ce sont des vitres miroirs sans tain.

Le blond cessa de regarder la fenêtre pour se tourner vers l'homme, les sourcils quelque peu écarquillés.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait pour les maisons et appartements.

\- Seulement dans certaines configurations précises, nous avons été autorisés à en poser il y a deux ans.

L'agent ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et invita son potentiel acheteur à s'approcher. Il laissa à Draco le temps d'observer plus attentivement l'extérieur. Ce dernier aperçut une petite haie à deux mètres d'eux, taillée à cinquante centimètres du sol environ, à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention.

\- Le bosquet que vous voyez marque la délimitation entre la propriété du parc et celle de l'immeuble. Il y a des panneaux un peu plus loin, que vous ne pouvez voir d'ici, ce qui fait que personne ne franchit la haie. Mais si cela devait arriver, n'hésitez pas à appeler le gardien de l'immeuble.

Draco hocha la tête avant de se retourner. Il fit le tour du salon, monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la mezzanine et en apprécia la vue ; la pièce avait vraiment son charme. Il décida de refaire un tour intégral de l'appartement.

\- Beau salon, mais le reste va te demander un travail considérable, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il revint dans la salle principale. La vue sur le parc était magnifique, mais il se demanda ce qu'elle valait en plein été, quand des dizaines d'enfants criant joueraient et courraient partout. Il aperçut alors un jeune homme qui passa en courant à quelques mètres de sa fenêtre. Il avait le regard déterminé, fixé loin devant lui, et la foulée sûre de celui qui était habitué à courir. En le regardant s'éloigner, Draco se demanda si le coureur passait ici souvent.

Le blond se secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et se tourna vers l'agent immobilier qui attendait en silence depuis presqu'une demi-heure. Draco lui fit un sourire engageant, et il eut presque pitié pour cet homme qui arbora un visage empli d'espoir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir quelques jours si vous le voulez bien, et ne vous embêtez pas avec votre discours sur les autres potentiels acheteurs. Si cet appartement est vendu d'ici que je me décide, très bien pour vous.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois à l'agent et lui tendit sa main. L'homme la serra, le regard quelque peu dérouté, puis Draco sortit de l'appartement.

§ § §

\- Vous pouvez poser ça au fond de la pièce, souffla Draco à ses amis qui portaient le canapé.

Lui-même plia les genoux et lâcha le carton qu'il tenait. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce pour le moment vide de tout meuble. Il se releva et regarda Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient de déposer leur charge. Il était toujours impressionné par la condition physique des deux hommes, de vraies armoires à glace. Ils avaient porté le mobilier comme s'il faisait dix kilos, alors que Draco était déjà rouge d'avoir transporté ses cartons.

\- Je vous hais, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est faux, intervint Blaise, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, chargé d'une lampe. Tu les adores, encore plus quand ils porteront ton frigo et ta machine à laver.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer sous les rires des autres. Il adorait effectivement les deux hommes, ils avaient été ses premiers amis au collège. A l'époque, il était d'une constitution faible, ses absences et malaises à répétition avaient fait de lui le bouc émissaire de l'établissement. Il avait souffert en silence, prenant sur lui et n'offrant pas le plaisir à ses tortionnaires de pleurer ou crier, jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Goyle arrivassent dans sa classe.

Les deux garçons étaient déjà costauds à l'époque et tout le monde avaient imaginé qu'ils étaient des brutes. Un matin, ils s'étaient donc vu proposer de tabasser Draco. Bien mal en avait pris aux harceleurs du blond, Crabe et Goyle s'étaient interposés, brisant le poignet d'un des adolescents, et avaient ensuite suivi Draco partout, devenant ses gardes du corps attitrés.

Draco avait découvert que les deux amis avaient été élevés ensemble dès leur plus jeune âge et se vouaient une amitié indéfectible. Derrière leur grande taille et leurs muscles, il y avait des cœurs fidèles et joyeux, et les trois garçons ne s'étaient plus quittés, jusqu'à l'université. Après cela, chacun dans des études différentes, ils avaient continué à se voir le plus régulièrement possible.

Blaise avait rencontré Draco dans son club de taekwondo, au lycée. Étant, à l'époque, les deux seuls de leur âge à débuter, ils avaient formé un binôme dès la première séance et s'étaient découverts de nombreuses affinités. Les deux amis étaient allés à la même université de lettres et travaillaient désormais pour la même maison d'édition, Blaise en tant que correcteur, Draco en tant qu'écrivain.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ça ? demanda Blaise une fois qu'ils eurent déposés tous les cartons et meubles dans la pièce principale et la chambre.

\- On prend une bière, s'exclamèrent Crabbe et Goyle d'une même voix, ricanant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le frigo qui avait été branché et rempli d'alcool une petite heure auparavant, prirent une bouteille chacun avant d'en proposer aux deux autres. Draco et Blaise se jetèrent un regard désespéré avant d'hausser les épaules et d'accepter. Ils s'assirent soit dans le canapé, soit sur des cartons empilés et dégustèrent leur bière en silence.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies acheté cet appartement, souffla Blaise. J'ai fait un tour dans la salle de bain, c'est une calamité. Et ne parlons même pas de la cuisine. Tu aurais au moins pu faire les travaux avant d'emménager.

\- Et rester une semaine de plus chez mes parents ? Non merci ! s'exclama Draco.

Le blond avait dû quitter son précédent appartement parce que tout l'immeuble avait été vendu à une grosse entreprise de textile. Il avait eu trois mois pour faire ses cartons et déménager, trois mois pour rechercher un autre lieu où vivre, mais Draco n'en avait rien fait. Alors en pleine finalisation de son dernier roman, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper de tout cela. Quand il avait rendu la dernière page de son manuscrit, dopé à la caféine et des cernes sous les yeux, il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour quitter son appartement.

N'ayant pu trouver de quoi le satisfaire pendant une si courte période, Draco avait été obligé de retourner vivre chez ses parents, son mobilier et ses cartons bien au chaud dans un garde-meuble. Le blond avait alors pensé que ça serait provisoire. Il vivait en autonomie depuis plus de sept ans et n'avait pas prévu de rester plus de quelques semaines dans la maison de son enfance.

Il y était finalement resté plus de quatre mois. Après plusieurs semaines de recherches d'appartements à louer infructueuses, il s'était décidé à acheter. Ses premiers livres s'étaient vendus comme du petit pain trois ans auparavant, et il n'avait pas encore dilapidé la petite fortune qu'il en avait tirée. Cependant, ses goûts et sa volonté absolue d'avoir un appartement à étage avec mezzanine aménageable avait rendu la tâche difficile.

\- J'adore mes parents, souffla Draco, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ma mère qui me demandait de me coucher à vingt-et-une heures comme si j'étais un gamin.

Ses amis rirent de concert, se moquant allègrement du train de vie qu'il avait dû suivre depuis quatre mois. Finalement, après une heure de pause, ils se remirent au travail. Les quatre hommes aménagèrent le salon et la chambre, disposant les meubles selon les exigences de Draco, et vidèrent une première partie des cartons.

Il était presque huit heures du soir quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Le blond remercia ses amis, leur promettant de leur offrir un repas digne de ce nom dès que sa cuisine serait opérationnelle, et se retrouva seul dans son appartement.

Debout au milieu de son salon, il hésita un instant entre se poser devant sa télé ou devant son ordinateur, mais opta finalement pour attaquer les travaux dans la cuisine. Actuellement, il n'y avait que son frigo et son four d'utilisables. Les plaques, laissées par l'ancien propriétaire, étaient encrassées et rouillées et Draco n'était même pas sûr qu'elles soient encore aux normes. Les murs méritaient tous d'être repeints ou retapissés, le sol décapé et l'intérieur des meubles nécessitaient un grand coup de lessive.

Draco s'étira, soufflant de désespoir face à ce qui l'attendait et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Au moins, la vue est toujours aussi belle, murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard, il aperçut le même coureur que trois semaines auparavant, quand il était venu visiter l'appartement. L'homme avait toujours le même air déterminé, la même foulée assurée et portait un pull vert et noir portant les inscriptions TN. Draco se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'une marque particulière, puis partit dans sa cuisine.

\- Une heure Draco. Tu passes une heure dans ta cuisine, et ensuite tu te reposes.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand il décida d'aller se coucher. Draco avait passé les cinq heures précédentes à détapisser, enlever la colle, laver les murs, récurer les plaques, dépoussiérer les meubles, détacher la céramique murale et bien d'autres choses. Il n'avait fait qu'une rapide pause vers vingt-trois heures pour manger un encas, puis s'était replongé dans les travaux.

Le blond était ainsi dans ses projets ; quand il se lançait il pouvait travailler des heures durant, sans se reposer ni faire attention au temps qui défilait. Il n'en avait pourtant pas toujours été ainsi. En se couchant, il se remémora l'époque où tout était chronométré et décidé à la seconde près dans sa vie.

Adolescent, il était allé dans un pensionnat de grande renommée, l'institut Poudlard, dirigée par le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même. La plupart des élèves y rentrait en aout n'en ressortait que fin juin de l'année suivante, Draco avait été un cas particulier. Riche héritier d'une famille noble et pérenne en affaire, la famille Malfoy, il rentrait chez lui chaque soir.

Pendant près de sept ans, il s'était levé tous les matins à six heures, avait pris sa douche avant tout autre chose puis avait petit-déjeuné jusqu'à six-heures et demi avant de partir de chez lui à six-heures trente-six. Son chauffeur le déposait alors à Poudlard à sept heures dix pour sa journée de cours et passait le chercher à dix-huit heures pour l'emmener à sa leçon de piano. Il rentrait chez lui à dix-neuf heures trente, faisait ses devoirs, dînait avec ses parents puis avait le droit à une heure de temps libre avant d'aller se coucher.

Ses week-ends et vacances n'étaient pas plus libres. Il alternait entre camp de piano, cours de préparation, équitation sous la supervision de sa mère, soirées mondaines insupportablement longues et autres obligations de son rang. Peu de temps après avoir terminé sa scolarité, à la deuxième place derrière la boursière de sa promotion, Hermione Granger, il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre.

Âgé alors d'à peine dix-huit ans, il avait abandonné la prestigieuse université et école de commerce dans laquelle son père l'avait inscrit, avait quitté le domicile parental et s'était installé dans le minuscule appartement de Blaise.

Pendant huit mois, il avait enchaîné des petits boulots pour aider son ami à payer le loyer. C'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Adams Elmond, écrivain pour la maison d'édition « Entre deux mondes ». L'homme était assis à une terrasse de café, maugréant contre son incapable de correcteur. Ayant le sentiment de jouer la carte la plus importante de son jeu, Draco s'était alors approché.

\- Je connais quelqu'un si vous voulez, avait-il glissé, la voix assurée.

L'homme s'était retourné pour jeter un regard des plus désobligeants au serveur à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que je viens vous dire que je connais quelqu'un pour servir du café en silence ? avait-il rétorqué.

Bien qu'intérieurement terrifié, Draco n'avait pas détourné le regard.

\- Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini. Depuis deux ans, il corrige des thèses ou des mémoires pour se faire un peu d'argent. Il est très efficace, ne laisse pas passer la moindre erreur, est intraitable sur la langue et ne rend jamais son travail en retard.

Adams Elmond lui avait hurlé de s'occuper de ses oignons avant de se lever, furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, et de partir en fulminant. Le soir-même, Draco s'était fait viré et le lendemain, l'une de ses collègues l'avait rappelé pour lui dire qu'un écrivain cherchait le contacter. Une semaine plus tard, Blaise avait décroché un contrat étudiant auprès de la maison d'édition.

De son côté, Draco s'était découvert un penchant pour l'écriture. Il avait entamé un travail de pigiste qui lui avait permis de payer ses études de lettres. Trois ans plus tard, Blaise s'était secrètement emparé du début de roman que son ami rédigeait nuit et jour depuis plusieurs semaines et l'avait envoyé à son directeur de service, lançant la carrière de Draco.

Huit ans plus tard, l'écrivain profitait de sa vie comme il l'entendait, passant parfois des semaines entières à écrire sur son ordinateur. Quand il n'était pas dans une folie de rédaction, il pouvait passer son temps à faire quelconque travail, à s'essayer à un nouveau sport jusqu'à en faire une overdose ou se découvrir une nouvelle passion pour telle ou telle chose.

Allongé dans son lit les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, il pensa que, finalement, l'achat de cet appartement était aussi le fruit d'une nouvelle lubie.

§ § §

\- Sept heures cinquante-neuf, murmura Draco, regardant sa montre avant de lever les yeux.

C'était son sixième jour dans son appartement, et le blond avait bien avancé dans les travaux de sa cuisine. Goyle lui avait posé un parquet tout neuf, le plus dur avait été d'enlever l'ancien, et les murs étaient intégralement repeints. Il avait fait appel à un électricien dès le lendemain de son emménagement et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à refaire à part la connexion des plaques électriques.

Draco avait donc pris rendez-vous avec l'homme et ce dernier était passé la veille pour changer ses plaques. Il avait désormais une cuisine opérationnelle dans laquelle il ne restait qu'à repeindre les meubles. Cependant, en cette matinée, le blond ne pensait pas encore aux travaux de peinture à venir. Il patientait devant la fenêtre de son salon.

\- Cinquante-six secondes, cinquante-sept, cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf. Huit heures.

A l'instant précis où il prononça ces derniers mots, l'homme qu'il avait maintenant aperçu plusieurs fois passa devant sa façade, malgré la pluie battante dehors. Il portait un sweat à capuche gris, un pantalon de course noir et des baskets vert fluo. L'eau qui tombait ne semblait pas le déranger, pas plus que les éclaboussures de terre qui venaient tacher son jogging à chaque nouvelle foulée.

Rapidement, il disparut du champ de vision de Draco et ce dernier s'éloigna de la fenêtre, partant en direction de sa cuisine. Sur la porte de son frigo était accrochée une feuille à grand carreau, déchirée dans un de ses vieux cahiers de notes. Le blond y inscrit quelques mots avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir du bacon et des œufs.

Il se prépara un petit-déjeuner de fortune, infusant son thé noir comme il l'aimait et s'installa sur sa nouvelle table à manger. Il dégusta son repas devant son PC, scrollant les pages devant lui à la recherche d'une nouvelle inspiration. Son roman était sorti deux semaines plus tôt, et il savait que son éditeur le contacterait sous peu pour connaître sa prochaine histoire.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Draco releva le nez de son ordinateur tandis que la sonnette de son appartement retentissait. Un sourcil levé, il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de système de caméra.

\- Oui ?

\- Salut Draco ! fit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'est Hermione.

Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il, son ton prenant des notes d'hésitations. Vous voulez dire comme dans Hermione Granger ? Vous parlez de mon amie ingrate qui m'a laissé sans nouvelles depuis plus de six mois ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et Draco imagina très bien l'air désolé de son amie. Malgré ses mots, il n'était absolument pas contrarié, mais il souhaitait simplement se moquer un peu de la femme, après tout, cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pu le faire.

\- Oui c'est ça ! fit la voix précipitamment. Allez Draco, laisse-moi entrer, il pleut à verse dehors !

Draco ricana mais laissa Hermione entrer dans l'immeuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle toquait à sa porte.

\- Oouuh ! Sexy, furent les premiers mots d'Hermione quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le blond jeta un œil à sa tenue. Il ne s'était pas habillé et portait encore son bas de pyjama, le haut trainant quelque part dans son salon parce qu'il n'aimait pas le garder sur lui.

\- Je sais, fit Draco en prenant une pause de culturiste.

Hermione rit joyeusement à la vision ridicule devant elle. Draco avait certes un corps entretenu mais il n'était pas musclé et sa position lui donnait juste l'air ridicule. Le blond se remit droit et laissa entrer son amie.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? s'enquit Draco en débarrassant la femme de son manteau.

\- Je viens tout juste d'atterrir à Londres et j'ai pensé te dire bonjour, répondit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

\- Tu viens d'atterrir ? s'étonna l'écrivain. Ron va être jaloux s'il apprend que tu es venue me voir avant lui.

Ron était le fiancé d'Hermione et ce depuis un peu moins d'un an. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Draco, envieux de celui qui avait été un jour l'amant de sa compagne, mais faisait des efforts pour Hermione. Cette dernière était tombée sous le charme du blond pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant près de six mois jusqu'à ce que Draco rompe.

A l'époque, l'adolescent appréciait énormément Hermione mais il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment de tendresse et rien de plus. Il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour la jeune femme, ne la désirait pas. Hermione n'avait pas été la première de ses petites amies, et il s'était dit qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas la bonne, qu'il n'avait pas le temps avec son emploi du temps d'héritier Malfoy et tout un tas d'autres excuses.

Quand un matin il avait annoncé à Hermione qu'il mettait un terme à leur histoire, la brune l'avait étonnement bien pris. Elle lui avait souri, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'acquiescer, le cœur brisé, mais déjà à l'époque, la jeune femme voyait plus loin que Draco. Après quelques semaines de gêne, ils avaient repris leur relation amicale, riant et étudiant ensemble comme auparavant.

Un an plus tard, Draco avait traversé le pays pour venir la voir à Manchester où elle faisait ses études de médecine. Il lui avait alors avoué ce qui avait été une évidence pour Hermione depuis longtemps : il était gay. Alors que le blond avait du mal à accepter son orientation sexuelle, le soutien et le réconfort sans limites et sans jugements de son amie avait été un véritable pain béni.

Neuf ans après sa confession, elle restait une des rares à connaître son secret avec Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et ses parents.

\- Je devrais lui dire que tu es gay, rit Hermione. Il arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour rien. De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a déposée. Il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport avant d'aller prendre son service à la gendarmerie.

Elle accepta le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendit Draco et ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie ainsi, s'exclama finalement Hermione, le visage crispé. Vraiment. J'ai même loupé ton anniversaire, mais l'occasion était à saisir - immédiatement - et le temps que je m'organise, que je convainque Ron, que je m'arrange pour mon travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

Draco souriait en écoutant la femme. Il posa une main sur son genou.

\- Hermione, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, déclara-t-il doucement. Tu as eu l'occasion de partir en mission humanitaire au Rwanda, ce qui est formidable pour toi comme pour ta carrière, et maintenant que tu es rentrée, j'espère juste que tu as prévu de passer ta journée avec moi pour me raconter tout ça.

\- La journée et la soirée si tu supportes mes babillages aussi longtemps. Ron est de garde alors autant que je reste ici.

Le blond acquiesça et empressa son amie de lui raconter les six mois qu'elle venait de passer. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, discutant et échangeant joyeusement. Ils mangèrent une salade accompagnée d'un croque-monsieur maison avant de déguster un thé vert matcha.

Draco profita ensuite de la présence de son amie pour lui proposer un atelier qu'il appela « Et si on refaisait la salle de bain ? ». Ainsi, tout en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait les mois précédents, Hermione et Draco passèrent l'après-midi à gratter les joints de la douche et du lavabo, dégraisser le tout, laver les murs à la javel et arracher le vieux lino gondolant.

Quand ce fut fait, ils apposèrent les nouveaux joints à l'aide du pistolet à silicone prêté par Goyle et partirent se reposer dans le salon. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'endorme sur le canapé, profitant d'un silence confortable. Draco utilisa ce temps pour faire la vaisselle, ranger un peu son appartement et commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

Il était sept-heures et demi quand la brune se réveilla. Hermione se releva, faisant glisser la couverture dont l'avait recouverte Draco, et s'étira.

\- Désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais si fatiguée.

\- C'est ça de faire des folies de son corps Granger, se moqua Draco qui découpait des tomates sur la table à manger.

\- La faute à qui Malfoy, répondit Hermione.

Draco rit légèrement.

\- Ne répète pas ça devant ton fiancé, tu l'achèverais.

Hermione rit à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa un quartier de tomate qu'elle mangea aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ?

\- Lasagnes maisons.

La femme laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur et s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Tes lasagnes sont les meilleures. Je bénis le jour où tu as décidé de prendre des cours de cuisine. Je peux t'aider ?

Draco regarda autour de lui et attrapa deux gros oignons.

\- Tiens, épluche et coupe ça, tu devrais t'en sortir sans trop de dégâts.

Hermione lui tira la langue puérilement avant d'attraper un couteau.

\- Alors, pas de Monsieur Malfoy ? finit-elle par demander.

Le blond savait que son amie avait évité la question toute la journée et il savait aussi à quel point ça avait dû lui coûter. Il décida de la faire mariner quelque peu, ne répondant pas immédiatement.

\- Oh allez ! Draco ! Dis-moi comment tu vas !

\- Non, céda le blond. Il n'y a personne, mais je suis complétement remis de ma rupture.

Hermione le sonda un moment, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires puis donna à nouveau toute son attention à l'oignon dans ses mains, semblant satisfaite.

\- Tant mieux, Marc a été un gros con jusqu'au bout.

Un sourire léger courba les lèvres de Draco. Il était vrai que Marc, son ex petit-ami, ne faisait pas partie de ses meilleures conquêtes, déjà peu nombreuses. Lui et Draco étaient sortis ensemble huit mois, et Marc avait même emménagé dans l'ancien appartement du blond. Un soir, alors que l'écrivain rentrait d'une réunion, il avait retrouvé son petit-ami dans leur chambre, en la compagnie de deux jeunes femmes.

Draco était resté plusieurs secondes immobiles devant la scène, en silence, tandis que les trois protagonistes devant lui s'étaient figés. Alors que Marc avait ouvert la bouche pour dire Draco-ne-savait-quoi, le blond avait simplement fait demi-tour en refermant la porte derrière lui, attrapé sa veste et quitté son appartement. Il venait de sortir de l'ascenseur quand son téléphone avait sonné. Il avait décroché avant de dire à Marc, d'une voix blanche, qu'il avait une soirée pour se casser de chez lui.

Draco était ensuite allé chez Blaise, anéantissant le plan drague de ce dernier. Cependant, face au regard désespéré de son ami, Blaise n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de virer de chez lui sa conquête. Les deux hommes avaient organisé une soirée de dernière minute, à laquelle Goyle, Crabbe et Hermione s'étaient joints.

Quand le lendemain le blond était rentré chez lui, accompagné de Blaise, il avait trouvé Marc assis sur le canapé à l'attendre. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui, le suppliant de le pardonner, expliquant que c'était la première et dernière fois, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Par la suite, Marc avait vu qu'aucune de ses paroles n'adoucissait Draco et avait changé radicalement de stratégie. Il avait accusé le blond de tous les maux, lui reprochant de ne pas être suffisamment présent pour lui, de le laisser tomber, de ne pas l'aimer assez.

Le sang de Draco n'avait fait qu'un tour et si Blaise n'avait pas été là, il se serait jeté sur l'homme. Finalement, Marc avait quitté l'appartement deux heures après, une valise dans chaque main, sous les regards noirs de Draco et Blaise. Il était revenu une semaine plus tard, réclamant plusieurs meubles, menaçant le blond de faire appel à un avocat et de balancer des dossiers compromettant sur l'écrivain pour ruiner sa réputation.

Pour la première fois, voyant la situation lui échapper, Draco avait appelé son père pour faire marcher le nom de la famille Malfoy. Avoué à ses parents qu'il était gay, que son ex était un fou furieux et qu'il avait besoin d'aide n'avait pas été la chose la plus facile, mais l'affaire avait été réglée, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment.

\- Tu es en train de faire de la charpie de cet oignon Hermione, glissa Draco en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oh… désolée.

Draco secoua la tête, désespéré, avant d'ôter le couteau de son amie.

\- Laisse-moi continuer tu veux.

Il prépara ainsi les lasagnes, bavardant avec Hermione. Vingt-quatre minutes plus tard, il enfournait le plat dans son four. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit l'heure qu'il était. Il poussa une exclamation et se dirigea vers une fenêtre de son salon, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celle-ci.

Draco ne répondit rien, fixant le parc devant lui. Il jeta un regard rapide à sa montre, sept-heures cinquante-neuf et cinquante-six secondes.

\- Quatre, trois, deux, un.

Il poussa une nouvelle exclamation tandis qu'il vit le même homme que ces derniers jours passer en courant dans le parc. Une fois que ce dernier eut disparu de sa vision, Draco se dirigea dans sa cuisine et griffonna quelques mots sur le papier du frigo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Il y a ce gars qui passe devant ma fenêtre tous les jours, à huit heures précise, matin et soir.

La brune leva les sourcils tandis que son ami retournait dans le salon.

\- Et tu notes sur un papier ?

\- Juste pour m'assurer que je n'hallucine pas.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, désespérée.

\- Tu deviens complétement fou quand tu as un crush pour quelqu'un, cher ami…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco. Je n'ai pas de crush, je ne sais même pas qui il est.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je me demande juste comment il fait. A chaque fois, à huit pile il passe devant chez moi, pas une seconde de retard ou d'avance.

\- Hum hum.

§ § §

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'aménagement de Draco. Sa cuisine et sa salle de bain étaient complétement opérationnelle, il avait repeint sa chambre et les murs de la mezzanine, aménagé cette dernière en un salon de cinéma cosy et avait enfin pu vider tous ses cartons.

En cette matinée de mars, le soleil faisait briller la rosée sur l'herbe du parc. Comme tous les matins, ou presque, Draco était devant l'une de ses fenêtres, attendant son coureur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi « son coureur », il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si c'était Hermione, la première, qui en avait parlé en ces termes ou lui-même.

Cela faisait huit semaines, à raison de deux fois par jour, que Draco observait le passage rapide de l'homme devant chez lui, toujours aussi étonné de sa ponctualité, sans jamais un retard, jamais un jour où il n'était pas passé.

Après cent-douze moments volés, Draco avait eu le temps de se faire un portrait du jeune homme, de détailler son corps et son visage. Ainsi, quand son coureur ne portait pas de sweat à capuche, Draco pouvait admirer ses cheveux châtains, coupés courts, et un visage imberbe orné de deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes, brillants de détermination. La plupart du temps il affichait un visage neutre de toute autre émotion que cette dernière, mais parfois un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres, faisant battre le cœur de l'écrivain un peu plus rapidement. Draco devinait aussi un corps sculpté et légèrement musclé sous la tenue du coureur.

\- Sept heures cinquante-neuf, murmura-t-il.

C'était devenu son rituel. Tous les matins, et tous les soirs, ou presque, il attendait avec impatience la venue du sportif. Quand l'homme apparaissait derrière sa fenêtre, il ressentait une vive excitation rapidement remplacée par la déception que ce moment ne dure pas plus longtemps. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un enfant qui attendait ses cadeaux de Noël depuis le mois de janvier, qui découvrait avec une joie intense ce qu'ils contenaient, puis qui regrettait de ne pas en avoir plus.

Alors que Draco fixait la vitre, les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement. Tandis que le parc restait indéniablement vide de la présence de son coureur, il baissa les yeux.

\- Huit heures une…

Il sentit son cœur accélérer. L'homme avait-il eu un problème ? Peut-être s'était-il blessé ou bien avait-il eu un accident avant d'arriver jusqu'au parc. Draco attendit encore cinq minutes, fouillant le paysage du regard, paniquant pour cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis il traversa son salon en vitesse, attrapa sa veste et ses clés et sortit de son appartement.

Le blond venait de traverser son couloir et d'atteindre la porte de l'immeuble quand il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Draco ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il lâcha la poignée de porte sur laquelle sa main était posée et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais même pas d'où il vient, qu'est-ce que tu espères faire ?

Immobile dans le couloir d'entrée de son immeuble, à réfléchir, il se sentit ridicule. Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui pouvait justifier l'absence de son coureur. Il pouvait être parti en vacances, en voyage d'affaire ou tout simplement malade. Draco fit demi-tour et retourna dans son salon, riant de sa propre bêtise.

Cependant, toute la journée, il ne cessa d'y penser. Quand le soir vint, il se posta à sa fenêtre à sept-heures et demi, attendant l'apparition de son coureur. Draco savait son comportement stupide et irrationnel mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il s'étonnait de voir qu'un homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom avait pris une petite place dans sa vie en deux mois seulement et par le simple fait de courir.

A huit heures, Draco vit passer devant sa fenêtre un couple tendrement enlacé et aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe d'adolescents jouer au foot malgré la nuit tombée. Il attendit jusqu'à huit heures trente, le cœur battant.

Pendant deux semaines, l'écrivain imagina les pires scenarii. Au fil des jours, et malgré qu'il s'agit probablement de la solution la plus plausible, il se persuada que son coureur n'était pas simplement parti en vacances, mais que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

\- Tu délires complètement Draco, lui dit Blaise un soir où Draco évoqua le fait que l'homme avait été enlevé par la mafia russe parce qu'il était un espion pour la reine.

Hermione, assise dans l'un des fauteuils du blond, riait allégrement, pliée en deux. Draco inventait de nouvelles théories chaque jour, leur envoyant des textos toujours plus farfelus.

\- Ou alors, c'était un martien envoyé sur terre et il est rentrée chez lui avant de mener une attaque de fleurs sur notre monde, se moqua Goyle, déclenchant des fous rires autour de lui.

\- Tu n'as aucune crédibilité, pourquoi nous attaqueraient-ils avec des fleurs ? répondit Draco, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Il était bien conscient de devenir complètement fou, mais l'homme, où plutôt son absence, l'obsédait. L'écrivain avait invité ses amis pour penser à autre chose, prévoyant pizzas et bières, mais ils se retrouvaient à parler du coureur.

\- Peut-être qu'il est mort, murmura Hermione avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Draco se tourna vers son ami, un air impassible sur le visage.

\- Merci beaucoup 'Mione, ton soutien est toujours des plus remarquables.

La femme leva sa bière en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Toujours.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement et les bouteilles vides s'empilèrent dans le salon du blond. Il était tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin quand ils s'endormirent dans le canapé et sur les fauteuils. Draco fut réveillé à peine deux heures plus tard par le soleil. Grimaçant de douleur, pas encore totalement dégrisé, il se leva avec l'idée d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il passait devant l'un de ses fenêtres, les yeux à moitié fermé, il aperçut un silhouette connue. Draco ne sut pas pourquoi son cerveau décida d'agir comme il le fit une fois l'information traitée, mais il ouvrit la vitre à tout vitesse et passa son buste dans l'encadrement.

\- Ca va ? hurla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Son coureur s'interrompit, trottinant sur place, et regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'apercevoir le blond à quelques mètres de lui. Il haussa les sourcils, et pointa un doigt sur son torse.

\- Moi ? fit-t-il avec ses lèvres sans que Draco l'entende.

L'écrivain hocha vivement de la tête, ne se fiant pas à ses cordes vocales pour donner une réponse audible.

\- Euh, oui. Ca va, répondit alors le coureur. Merci.

Il sourit poliment à Draco et reprit sa course, disparaissant de la vue du blond. L'écrivain regarda un moment le parc devant lui, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres : son coureur n'était pas mort, ni enlevé par la mafia. Il se recula et ferma sa fenêtre avant d'aller se coucher. A peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil lourd.

Cette fois se fut Hermione qui le réveilla en entrant en trombe dans sa chambre, une casserole à la main et la tapant avec une cuillère.

\- DEBOUUUUUUTT !

Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il mit un temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait puis grogna de protestation, fermant ses paupières et massant ses tempes.

\- Pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Hermione rit, lâcha sa casserole et sa cuillère sur le lit et ouvrit les rideaux du blond en grand, laissant entrer le soleil.

\- Parce qu'il est presque quatorze heures, et que nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée, Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà partis au travail.

\- Crabbe et Goyle sont des monstres, grogna Draco en se réveillant difficilement.

\- Ça, je ne dirai pas le contraire.

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il se frotta le visage de ses mains et se leva. Il fit quelques pas pour réveiller son corps endolori puis s'étira.

\- Quelle idée de parler jusqu'à six heures du matin, tu viens de le dire : nous ne sommes plus des adolescents.

\- Oh allez ! s'exclama Hermione en passant un bras dans son dos. C'était chouette, on avait l'impression d'être de retour à nos vingt-ans.

Draco grogna une nouvelle fois et ils retrouvèrent Blaise qui était assis sur l'une des chaise de la table à manger, la tête dans un bol de café. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, le blond se remémora les évènements du petit matin et il se tourna vivement vers ses amis.

\- Ne me dites pas que j'ai crié « Ca va ? » au coureur par la fenêtre ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Si, d'où ma petite vengeance de tout à l'heure. Etre réveillée par ton hurlement avec deux heures de sommeil n'est pas le plus agréable.

Draco se figea, mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Cela dit, ton petit sourire satisfait était très mignon à voir, se moqua Blaise.

Hermione acquiesça, riant de nouveau, et les deux amis imitèrent la scène à voix basse, adoptant des expressions et prenant des voix toujours plus ridicules. Draco se secoua au bout de la troisième fois, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon, grinça-t-il.

Sa réponse, loin de calmer Hermione et Blaise, attisèrent leur rire, et ils continuèrent à se moquer de lui pendant de longues minutes. Ils quittèrent l'appartement du blond trois heures plus tard, laissant Draco à sa solitude. Quand il fut dans son salon, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Il soupira en voyant les quatre appels manqués de son agent éditorial. Il fixa l'écran du regard, comme si cela suffirait à annuler les appels, puis appuya sur le téléphone vert à côté du nom.

\- Allo Greens, fit-il quand la ligne arrêta de sonner. Je suis désolé, mon téléphone était en silencieux.

\- Dis-moi que s'il était en silencieux, c'est parce que tu étais en train d'écrire, s'exclama l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. C'est la seule réponse que je trouverais acceptable.

Draco fit une grimace et partit allumer son ordinateur.

\- Non Greens, mais je m'y mets tout de suite, répondit le blond avec une lassitude non dissimulée.

\- Draco, le chef éditorial veut déjà connaître la trame de ton prochain roman pour pouvoir en parler au service marketing. Ils veulent réfléchir à la campagne publicitaire le plus rapidement. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, ça fait déjà six mois. En plus, la ca-

Le blond écarta le téléphone de son oreille quelques secondes, soupira de lassitude et se frotta les yeux.

\- Greens ! finit-il par interrompre son agent. Je me fous royalement de ce que veut le service markeeting ou Doms. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de mon prochain roman, et qu'importe ce qu'ils ont à dire, l'inspiration ne s'achète pas sur commande, sinon ça se saurait.

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais. La vente de mon dernier bouquin a fait exploser les stats, je suis resté livre d'or dans près de quinze pays pendant presqu'un mois, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la publication de Groomy et le phénix enchanté, il y a dix ans. Alors si Doms n'est pas content, qu'il m'appelle directement.

Il n'attendit pas que son agent lui réponde et raccrocha avant de mettre son téléphone en silencieux et de le jeter sur son canapé. Avec frustration il se posa devant son pc, ruminant de colère. Certains auteurs se permettaient des pauses de un à deux ans avant de publier leur prochain roman, lui les enchainait depuis presque six ans, n'avait-il pas le droit à une pause ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran blanc devant lui, il sentit les rares parcelles d'inspiration et de motivation en lui le quitter. Il referma son ordinateur avec rage, et se leva, avant de se poster sur le rebord de l'une de ses fenêtres, observant le parc à travers la vitre.

Il vit le même groupe d'adolescents qui jouaient au foot tous les mercredi soir et remarqua qu'en cette soirée, deux jeunes femmes les accompaient. L'une d'elle s'était jointe au jeu, démontrant une grande technique et détruisant tous les clichés qui devait l'entourer. Grande, blonde et élancée, Draco imaginea qu'elle devait entendre bien des choses sur son physique sans que l'on prête attention à qui elle était réellement.

L'autre jeune femme était adossée à un arbre, observant les joueurs en encourageant Draco-ne-savait-qui et en riant. De temps en temps, l'un des joueurs venait la voir, avant de lui parler quelques instants. Ils s'embrassaient et le jeune homme retournait taper dans le ballon.

Non loin d'eux, Draco aperçut un couple assis sur un banc, s'échangeant des messes basses, riant parfois, se caressant la cuisse ou liant leurs doigts. Alors qu'il observait la vie en face de chez lui, l'écrivain sentit ses émotions négatives s'évaporer lentement. Bientôt, un sourire léger naquit sur ses lèvres et il eut envie d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour entendre les bruits de dehors.

Quand il le fit, un vent léger s'engouffra dans la pièce et le son des arbres, des feuilles et de la ville l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Draco se sentait bien, là, assis à sa fenêtre. Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par son environnement. Il sentit son esprit s'éloigner et divaguer, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas conscience de rechercher.

Derrière ses paupières, le blond vit des visages à décrire, des lieux à détailler, des scènes à coucher sur papier. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que tout cela s'imbrique, comme des pièces de puzzle. Cela pouvait prendre quelques secondes pour qu'il trouve un nouveau sujet de roman, ou des mois.

Des bruits de pas, ceux d'une personne qui court, le sortirent de sa transe. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, et aperçut son coureur qui passait dans le parc. De là où il était assis, il pouvait le voir arriver d'un peu plus loin que d'habitude. L'écrivain sourit encore plus, se sentant ridiculement heureux juste à la vue de l'homme.

Pris d'un élan qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il s'avança un peu plus à travers la vitre et attendit que le coureur soit juste devant lui.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il, assez fort pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre.

Le brun s'interrompit dans sa course, faisant du surplace et le regarda, légèrement surpris, puis pointa son index sur sa poitrine dans un geste identique à celui du matin.

\- Oui, rit Draco. C'est à vous que je parle.

Le coureur sourit légèrement puis hocha de la tête.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avant de reprendre sa course.

L'écrivain le regarda disparaitre, un air probablement idiot sur le visage, mais peu lui importait. Il inspira l'air frais de dehors une dernière fois, puis ferma sa fenêtre.

\- Bien, s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant. Qu'est-ce que je mange ce soir ?

§ § §

Draco ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, ébloui par le soleil qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Il devait vraiment arrêter cette habitude de se coucher les volets ouverts. Il s'étira dans son lit, laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement et bailla avant de refermer ses paupières, sa tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Subitement, il les rouvrit et se releva d'un seul mouvement, éjectant sa couette loin de lui.

Draco jeta un regard rapide à son réveil et y lut l'heure, sept heures cinquante-sept.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il en remplaçant rapidement son bas de pyjama par un jean.

Il jeta le vêtement inutile sur le lit et abandonna l'idée de récupérer un t-shirt dans son armoire, il irait torse-nu, tant pis. Rapidement, il ouvrit sa porte de chambre et se dirigea vers son salon. Ce faisant, il passa devant un miroir et arrangea légèrement ses cheveux, ricanant contre lui-même. Depuis quand le grande Draco Malfoy n'accordait que quelques seconds à ses cheveux ?

A huit heures, il était devant sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que l'air frais du matin touchait sa peau mais il n'y accorda aucune importance.

\- Bonjour Harry, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement au coureur qui passait devant chez lui, comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Bonjour Draco, répondit l'homme, un sourire mi-amusé mi-surpris sur les lèvres. Bonne journée !

\- A vous aussi !

Le blond referma sa fenêtre, content de ne pas avoir loupé ce moment. Cela faisait six semaines que son coureur, Harry, était réapparu devant sa fenêtre et autant de temps que Draco le saluait tous les jours, le matin comme le soir. L'écrivain avait fini par lui demander son nom, un matin et le coureur le lui avait donné, en criant, sans s'arrêter. Le soir, Harry avait fait de même et s'était enquit du prénom du blond. Il avait fait du surplace, attendant la réponse d'un Draco surpris mais ravi.

Depuis, le simple fait de saluer le coureur et de l'appeler par son prénom rendait Draco heureux. Il sentait bien qu'il jouait en terrain dangereux et que lentement, mais surement, il tombait amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parfois, il s'imaginait quelle pouvait être la vie d'Harry. Sportif professionnel, professeur de langue, ingénieur en génie électrique, serveur… nombreux corps de métiers y étaient passés.

Draco s'étira en s'éloignant de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner consistant, puis partit dans son salon pour le poser à côté de son ordinateur, sur la table à manger. Avec lassitude, il ouvrit la machine et l'alluma. Alors que cette dernière démarrait, il dégusta une tasse de thé, des pancakes réchauffés et une orange.

\- Bon, fit-il quand il eut terminé. On écrit quoi aujourd'hui ?

L'écrivain fixa du regard la page blanche devant lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait, en vain, de trouver l'inspiration, mais son cerveau lui en refusait l'accès. Il commençait à désespérer sérieusement. Draco n'avait pas besoin d'argent, les ventes de ses précédents romans lui avaient rapporté suffisamment pour vivre encore quelques années sans se soucier de l'aspect financier, mais l'homme aimait écrire.

Voir les mots se former devant lui, coucher ses idées sur papier ou sur ordinateur, construire des personnages et l'univers qui les entourait le faisait toujours ressentir une joie intense. Il était rare pour lui de rester si longtemps sans écrire. Entre chacun de ses précédents romans, avant de trouver l'histoire du prochain, il avait écrit des petites histoires, des nouvelles. Des textes qui ne seraient jamais publiés, mais qui lui occupaient l'esprit.

Cependant, ses mains restaient indéniablement immobiles au-dessus de son clavier. Il avait essayé de reprendre feuille et stylo, mais le résultat n'avait pas été plus probant. Après de nombreuses heures passées sur son bureau ou sa table, il n'avait fait que griffonner des dessins que lui-même ne pouvait identifier.

Draco soupira et se relâcha sur sa chaise, le cou en arrière, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Il effleurait des doigts le clavier sous ses mains, ressentant le besoin de bouger ses doigts sur les touches, de les enfoncer, de taper à toute vitesse. Le blond se releva d'un coup, poussant un grognement de frustration et referma son ordinateur un peu trop brusquement. Il se saisit d'un livre qui trainait dans la pièce et s'assit dans le canapé.

Il passa le reste de la journée à faire des allers-retours entre son ordinateur, son canapé et sa cuisine. A la fin de la journée, il avait préparé plus de choses qu'il ne pouvait en manger, avait relu deux fois le roman de Jack Evendren, ranger son salon, réorganisé sa bibliothèque mais n'avait pas écrit une ligne. Quand il vit que l'horloge affichait presque huit heures, un sourire léger s'afficha sur son visage et un sentiment joyeux l'envahit.

Oubliant la journée catastrophique qu'il avait passée, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et attendit la venue d'Harry. Il ouvrit la vitre, s'assit sur le rebord et attendit. La tête posée contre le mur, une jambe repliée sous lui, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait du bien, et il pensa qu'il aurait dû sortir dans l'après-midi, au lieu de rester enfermé chez lui.

Il resta ainsi, observant le parc avec un calme et une sérénité qui l'étonna. Après de longues minutes, il s'étonna de n'avoir pas vu passer l'homme. Il se tourna vers l'horloge de son salon et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, sans qu'il ne le remarque, et il n'avait pas aperçu son coureur.

Frustré, résigné et bien décidé à ne pas s'inquiéter comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, Draco referma la fenêtre avec violence. Ce faisant, il fit s'envoler un oiseau qui se tenait non loin. Le volatile poussa un cri indigné et disparut sous le regard noir de l'écrivain. Draco s'éloigna et se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

Quand il se releva, à peine dix secondes plus tard, ce fut avec un air mi-déterminé mi-énervé. Il s'assit brusquement devant son ordinateur, l'ouvrit tout aussi brusquement et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'écran devant lui, le défiant de l'arrêter, et ses mains se mirent à bouger à toute vitesse.

Il écrivit toute la soirée puis toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que vers six heures du matin pour aller se coucher. Quand il se réveilla, midi passé, il grogna, frustré de ne pas avoir vu son coureur, et reprit le fichier Word qu'il avait commencé. Il ne lâchait son écran que par rares moment, pour aller se chercher un café ou grignoter quelque chose.

Près de deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Il passa la majorité de son temps à écrire, inventer, créer un univers comme si c'était devenu une nécessité. Son agent, qui l'avait appelé quelques jours auparavant, passait le voir au quotidien pour s'assurer que Draco prenait soin de lui. Il lui préparait ses repas, s'assurait qu'il y avait toujours une bouteille d'eau à côté de son écrivain, le forçait parfois à aller se laver.

La frénésie dans laquelle était entrée Draco se termina un soir où Harry réapparut devant sa fenêtre. Le blond était assis à sa table à manger, ses doigts ravageant le clavier de sa machine, quand il entendit quelque chose cogner sur sa fenêtre. Surpris, il releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ne voyant aucun oiseau ou autre animal frapper contre sa vitre, il haussa les épaules et fixa de nouveau l'écran devant lui.  
Cependant, quelques secondes après, il entendit le même bruit. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit, à quelques mètres, Harry le coureur qui se tenait devant chez lui, des sortes de billes dans la main. L'homme jetait des regards rapides autour de lui et vers ses fenêtres, les joues rouges.

Draco le vit lever une main, prêt à jeter quelque chose, puis Harry sembla se raviser. Il laissa tomber par terre ce qu'il tenait et fit un quart de tour pour reprendre sa course. Sans réfléchir, Draco ouvrit la vitre à toute vitesse.

\- Harry ! cria-t-il.

Le coureur se retourna, surpris. Quand il vit Draco, son visage rougit furieusement et il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je… Désolé…, bégaya-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je… D'habitude… Enfin…

Draco regardait l'homme, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Tout à son écriture, il n'avait pas eu conscience que l'homme lui avait manqué, que ce petit rituel lui avait manqué, mais voir Harry devant lui, avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants fit battre de joie le cœur de l'écrivain.

\- Bonsoir, dit simplement Draco.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux, gêné.

Un silence étrange s'installa et l'écrivain fut surpris de ne pas voir le coureur reprendre son chemin.

\- Vous étiez en vacances ? demanda alors le blond, décidant de profiter de ce moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'homme.

Il vit les épaules du coureur se contracter et quand celui-ci releva la tête, il arborait un sourire crispé.

\- Non.

\- Oh… un déplacement professionnel ?

\- Non.

Voyant que le coureur ne souhaitait pas en dire plus, Draco décida de ne pas insister. Il se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger.

\- Je… fit Harry.

\- Est-ce que… commença Draco.

Ils s'interrompirent, riant légèrement. Le blond fit un mouvement de tête vers le brun pour lui dire de continuer.

\- Je suis désolé, d'avoir jeté ces graviers contre votre vitre.

\- Pas de problème, répondit l'écrivain sans réfléchir.

\- Je voulais… c'est juste que… Comme vous avez des vitres teintées, je ne savais pas si vous étiez là. Et comme je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Draco sentit son cœur accélérait un peu plus rapidement. Le brun était-il en train de dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ? Le blond se sentit stupide, devant sa fenêtre, à ressentir les émotions d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Il avait plus de trente ans par Merlin, il n'y aurait pas dû avoir ces papillons dans son bas-ventre juste pour ça.

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux. Draco fixait intensément l'homme devant lui, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents tandis que son regard était indéniablement attiré par la bouche du coureur. Il pesta intérieurement contre la distance, le mur et la haie basse qui les séparaient. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'emparer des lèvres rouges de l'homme pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air.

\- Je… je devrais y aller, déclara finalement Harry, sortant le blond de sa transe. A demain ?

Draco déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- A demain, répondit-il faiblement.

Il regarda le coureur s'éloigner puis resta un moment, debout devant sa fenêtre, le cœur battant, remerciant le ciel que sa fenêtre lui arrivait au-dessus des hanches. Sinon, Harry n'aurait certainement pas manqué de voir l'érection prononcée qui déformait son pantalon. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, espérant que ses pensées prendraient une direction plus chaste.

Lentement, Draco ferma la fenêtre, puis posa sa tête contre la vitre froide. Il se refusait de s'occuper de son cas comme s'il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones qui ne pouvait se retenir. Il était un adulte responsable. L'imagine du coureur s'imposa cependant dans son esprit. Il revit ses joues rouges, ses yeux émeraudes, ses lèvres… il entendit son souffle, redessina son corps.

\- Merde… murmura le blond.

§ § §

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Draco attendait devant la fenêtre l'arrivée du coureur, il aperçut Harry, un peu plus lent que d'habitude. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il était devenu bien trop accro à cet homme pour remarquer ce genre de détail, mais une autre s'inquiétait. Le coureur avait toujours un rythme de course soutenu et assuré, pourtant, en ce matin de mai, il semblait fatigué.

Draco se prépara à le saluer et à s'enquérir de son état de santé, quand il vit Harry s'effondrer au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il balaya le parc du regard, mais personne n'étant présent. Il se recula de la fenêtre à toute vitesse, attrapa ses clefs d'immeuble et sortit de son appartement.

Il courut comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, traversa le couloir à toute vitesse, passa la porte, contourna le bâtiment et entra dans le parc. Harry était toujours allongé sur le sol, la tête sur le côté.

\- Harry ! s'écria Draco en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Il toucha l'épaule du coureur et le secoua quelque peu. N'ayant aucune réaction de la part du brun, il le retourna lentement pour vérifier son pouls et sa respiration, soupirant de soulagement quand il vit qu'Harry était vivant.

\- Harry, tu m'entends ?

Draco pressa la main du brun.

\- Harry si tu m'entends, serre ma main.

Le blond attendit quelques secondes, et au moment où il se dit que le coureur était inconscient, il sentit une faible pression sur ses doigts. Draco relâcha son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Il chercha son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches avant de se rappeler qu'il était sur sa table de salon. Il jura, et regarda autour de lui, mais ils étaient toujours seuls.

\- Harry, je vais aller chercher mon téléphone chez moi pour appeler les secours. Je reviens d'accord.

Il attendit que le brun lui serre à nouveau les doigts pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le brun bougea sa main.

\- Je vais chercher mo-

\- Non, fit faiblement le coureur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco. Bien sûr que si, tu t'es effondré dans le parc il faut.

\- Pas la peine, murmura Harry avec difficulté. Laisse-moi… temps.

Draco regardait alternativement l'homme allongé et la façade de son appartement à quelques mètres, hésitant franchement sur la conduite à tenir. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main et Draco le vit esquisser un sourire fatigué.

\- Dans ma poche, téléphone. Luna.

Le blond le regarda, un sourcil levé, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre. Il fouilla cependant les poches du brun à la recherche de son téléphone.

\- Touche 1, continua Harry.

Draco fixa le coureur, puis le téléphone. Il prit une grande inspiration puis appuya longuement sur la touche un. Il vit alors un numéro s'afficher sur l'écran, surmonté du nom « Luna » et comprit qu'il appelait cette personne. L'écrivain apposa le téléphone contre son oreille et attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Allo ? fit une voix douce et féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allo ? s'exclama Draco, vivement. Je m'appelle Draco et je suis avec Harry, il vient de s'effondrer dans le parc et il ne veut pas que j'appelle les secours. Il m'a dit de vous joindre, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il se demanda s'il la personne n'avait pas raccroché, pensant à une blague. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque et de quelqu'un qui descendait des escaliers.

\- Bonjour, fit la personne. Je m'appelle Luna, je suis une amie d'Harry. S'il vous a dit de m'appeler c'est qu'il est conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut se relever ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Elle demande si tu peux te relever, répéta le blond, sans faire attention au tutoiement qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

\- Si tu m'aides, répondit bassement le brun.

\- Si je l'aide, répéta Draco dans le téléphone.

\- Bien. Alors faites ce que je vous dis : vous le mettez en position assise, puis après une ou deux minutes, s'il tient tout seul assis, vous l'aidez à se lever et vous le faites marcher un peu. Ensuite, faites-le s'asseoir sur un banc. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes le temps d'arriver. Parc Mansfield c'est ça ?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, dépassé par les évènements.

\- Oui… Parc Mansfield.

\- Très bien, à tout de suite.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama alors Draco. Sonnez à l'immeuble juste à côté de l'entrée du parc, au numéro un. Malfoy. C'est chez moi.

\- D'accord.

Luna raccrocha et Draco rangea le téléphone dans l'une de ses poches de jean. Harry choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et les orbes gris de l'écrivain se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité verte devant lui.

\- Tu m'aides ? demanda finalement Harry.

Draco déglutit et hocha la tête. Il passa une main dans le cou du brun et l'autre bras vint enlacer son buste pour le soutenir. Lentement, il attira Harry à lui et le fit reposer contre son torse. Le brun ferma les yeux, sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

\- Je reste un peu comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Draco, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, hocha de nouveau la tête, en silence. Malgré la situation particulière, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée de tenir l'homme contre lui. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, une de ses mains se glissa dans les cheveux courts d'Harry et lui caressa lentement le haut du crâne.

Le blond fixait le visage d'Harry, perdu dans la contemplation de son front, de son nez, de ses joues. Le brun ouvrit ses paupières et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Draco eut subitement conscience de sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre et la retira vivement. Juste après, Harry prit appui sur son torse d'une main et se redressa. Draco le relâcha, et attendit de voir si Harry tenait tout seul.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit le coureur. Tu m'aides à me lever ?

Draco acquiesça et il soutint Harry pour le mettre debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, le brun tangua un peu et le blond l'empêcha de tomber en l'encerclant de ses bras. Il le rapprocha un peu de lui, se justifiant que c'était pour le soutenir, et pour rien d'autres. Debout, Harry était un peu plus petit que lui et Draco sentit le souffle du brun dans son cou. L'écrivain se retint de resserrer un peu plus son emprise et d'inspirer l'odeur de l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura Harry contre son épaule. Ça va aller.

A contre-cœur, Draco le laissa reculer. Il ne le lâcha cependant pas, prêt à le retenir s'il tombait de nouveau.

Par-là, dit-il en indiquant l'entrée du parc. On va chez moi, on sera mieux qu'ici.

Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'immeuble de Draco. Il y avait à peine quinze mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du bâtiment, mais ils mirent presqu'une minute à les franchir. Le coureur était essoufflé après trois pas et devant reprendre sa respiration régulièrement. Ils finirent par atteindre la porte et Draco le guida jusqu'à son appartement puis l'installa dans son canapé.

Le blond regarda un instant l'homme devant lui. Harry était assis, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fatigués et les traits lasses.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? De l'eau peut-être ? Ou un jus d'orange ?

\- De l'eau. Merci.

Draco partit chercher un verre dans sa cuisine puis revint l'apporter à Harry. Au moment où il lui tendait, il sentit le téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil et l'ouvrit, sans penser que ce n'était pas le sien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le nom de Luna apparaitre sur l'écran qu'il réfléchit à son geste. Détournant le regard, il donna le téléphone à Harry.

Ce dernier posa son verre et attrapa le téléphone.

\- Allo ? Hum… Oui. Ok. A tout de suite.

Harry raccrocha, l'échange avait duré à peine une minute.

\- Elle vient de se garer, elle arrive.

Draco acquiesça, debout, sans savoir quoi faire d'autres. Mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était cette Luna ? Sa sœur ? Une amie ? Sa petite-amie ? Son épouse ? Pourquoi le brun n'était-il pas plus inquiet après s'être effondré comme il l'avait fait ? Etait-ce habituel ? Cependant, l'écrivain n'osa pas poser une seule de ces interrogations. Il se contenta de rester immobile.

De longues minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il avait une respiration calme et profonde qui soulevait son torse à un rythme régulier. Draco se demanda s'il devait le réveiller, mais ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Draco Malfoy ? C'est Luna, l'amie d'Harry.

\- Allez-y, c'est ouvert. La porte au fond couloir.

\- Merci.

Draco ouvrit la porte avant même que Luna soit arrivée, lui épargnant la peine de chercher puis de frapper chez lui. Il vit une jeune femme blonde avancer vers lui. Elle portait un sac coloré et avait de longs cheveux lisses qui lui tombaient sur les fesses, des fleurs y étaient accrochées ci et là, et elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de rose bleue. Quand elle fut plus proche, Draco vit qu'elle avait des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Son visage, malgré une ride soucieuse sur son front, était doux et agréable à regarder.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle en lui tenant une main.

Draco la salua à son tour et lui serra la main avant de la faire entrer.

\- Il s'est endormi sur le canapé, dit-il ensuite.

\- Cet idiot, murmura Luna, le regard se faisant un peu plus dur, un peu plus inquiet.

Elle posa son sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers Harry et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Avec tendresse, elle posa une main sur son genou et Draco crut recevoir une gifle quand il vit le brun ouvrir les yeux et l'apercevoir. Le visage du coureur s'éclaira soudainement, un sourire immensément doux courba ses lèvres et dans ses yeux brillaient un amour inconditionnel. L'écrivain sentit son cœur se serrer, aussi idiot cela fut-il.

\- Je sais que tu es fatigué, déclara doucement Luna, mais dis-moi d'abord comment tu vas.

Harry leva l'une de ses mains et la posa sur celle de Luna. Il la caressa de son pouce avant de refermer les yeux.

\- Ça va. C'était la jambe droite. Je respire bien, et mon myocarde s'est calmé. Je n'ai pas de vertige, pas envie de vomir et à part un magnifique bleu que j'aurai probablement demain sur le bras, tout va bien.

Luna acquiesça en silence avant de se lever. Elle revint près de Draco pour récupérer son sac, lui souriant au passage, et en sortit une petite machine que Draco n'arriva pas à identifier. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté d'Harry et attrapa son poignet.

\- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien, protesta faiblement le brun.

\- Tais-toi, asséna-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut prendre ta tension dans ces moments-là.

Luna apposa l'instrument juste au-dessus de la main d'Harry et appuya sur un bouton. Draco vit le bracelet de tissu gonfler, avant de faire un bip sonore. La femme lut les informations sur l'écran, puis hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite.

\- Tu as une tension un peu basse, mais un peu de repos et ça ira.

Harry acquiesça en silence, les yeux toujours fermés. La jeune femme sourit avant de caresser d'une main le visage du brun, elle dessina du pouce sa pommette puis se leva et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ensuite, elle rejoint Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. L'homme se tenait toujours à l'entrée de son salon, perdu dans ce flot d'évènements et d'informations.

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il s'il dort un peu sur votre canapé ? Je sais que c'est une demande un peu étrange, et je comprendrai que vous refusiez.

Draco sortit alors de son immobilité.

\- Non, non. Il peut se reposer évidemment. Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'appeler les secours ?

Luna sourit et jeta un regard en arrière vers Harry.

\- Il est juste fatigué, déclara-t-elle avant de redonner son attention à l'écrivain. J'imagine que vous avez des tas de questions, je peux y répondre si vous voulez.

Le blond acquiesça, il proposa un thé à la jeune femme, qui accepta, puis ils s'assirent autour de la table du salon.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas besoin d'appeler les secours ? demanda Draco quand ils furent installés.

\- Harry fait souvent des crises de ce genre, tant qu'il reste conscient, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. Vous étiez là rapidement, avez pu l'aider. Les secours n'auraient rien pu faire de plus et les appeler aurait été inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Harry fait de l'hypocalcémie parce que son corps ne fixe pas correctement le calcium, ça se traduit par des crises de tétanies. Il a un traitement, mais malgré ça, il fait des crises régulières

Elle garda le silence un moment, fixant Draco du regard, comme si elle hésitait à continuer.

\- Le problème d'Harry, c'est que c'est un garçon buté et quand il a une idée en tête, il s'y tient.

Luna observa un nouveau silence, puis soupira.

\- Harry n'aurait pas dû aller courir aujourd'hui. Il a fait une grosse crise il y a trois semaines et il a fait un séjour à l'hôpital. Après ce genre de passade, il doit se reposer et si la moindre tétanie latente apparaît, il doit rester chez lui. Mais Monsieur a absolument voulu aller courir aujourd'hui.

\- Il avait quelque chose ?

\- Oui, confirma Luna. Il m'a dit ce midi qu'il ressentait une contracture dans son bras depuis le matin. Quel idiot…

La jeune femme but une gorgée de son thé, et Draco l'imita.

\- Dans la plupart des cas, reprit-elle, la tétanie ne touche que les bras et les jambes, plus particulièrement les extrémités, rarement le visage ou le reste du corps. Mais pour Harry, parfois se sont des muscles internes, le diaphragme par exemple, qui se contracte. Dans ces moments, ça l'empêche de respirer.

La voix de Luna s'était faite basse et elle jeta un regard vers Harry, les yeux tristes.

\- Heureusement, ça dure quelques secondes à peine et ça n'arrive que rarement, mais quand ça arrive… c'est atrocement douloureux pour lui, et très anxiogène. Il ne sait jamais combien de temps son diaphragme va rester contracter, s'il le reste plus d'une minute, il manquera d'oxygène et il pourrait en mourir.

Draco regardait la femme devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant même pas à imaginer la douleur que cela pouvait représenter, ou encore l'angoisse que cela devait être au quotidien.

\- Et là c'était la jambe ? s'enquit-il, repensant à la discussion quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est effondré ?

\- Oui. Je lui demanderai plus de détails tout à l'heure, mais j'imagine que sa jambe a lâché. Dans ces moments, c'est extrêmement douloureux. La plupart des gens crient ou gémissent, lui se contente de tomber par terre et de souffrir en silence. Ce n'est pas comme une simple contracture qu'on peut parfois ressentir la nuit, ou après du sport. C'est dix fois pire, mais lui supporte.

Ce fut au tour du blond de se tourner vers Harry. Il le fixa un instant, suivant du regard son torse qui s'élevait et s'abaissait lentement.

\- Depuis combien de temps a-t-il ces crises ?

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais, répondit Luna, la voix triste. Et ça fait plus de quinze ans.

Quinze ans. Ils n'étaient donc pas frère et sœur. Draco retint la question qui le dévorait, ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer encore plus dans la vie privée du coureur. Une phrase qu'avait dit Luna un peu plus tôt lui revint alors en tête.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il voulu aller courir s'il n'allait pas bien ?

Un sourire mystérieux naquit sur le visage de la blonde et dans ses yeux dansaient d'étranges lueurs.

\- Qui sait…

Draco sentit que Luna connaissait la raison mais ne souhaitait pas lui révéler. Il prit sur lui, respectant le choix de cette femme. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas et elle n'avait aucune obligation de lui répondre. Un silence s'installa entre eux, brisé uniquement par le bruit de leur tasse qu'ils posaient sur la table ou montaient à leurs lèvres. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils n'échangèrent presqu'aucun mot, attendant qu'Harry se réveille.

Finalement, vers neuf heures, la sonnette de l'appartement du blond retentit dans l'entrée. Draco se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Hermione ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

Le blond acquiesça bien que la femme ne put le voir. Il appuya sur un bouton.

\- C'est bon.

Il se retourna ensuite et vit que Luna se tenait à côté d'Harry, le réveillant doucement. Draco voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que le brun pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps chez lui, qu'il pouvait même emprunter son lit s'il le souhaitait, mais il savait que c'était ridicule. Quand Hermione frappa à sa porte, à peine deux minutes plus tard, Harry venait de se lever.

Draco fit entrer son amie et l'embrassa sur les joues.

\- Je t'explique dès qu'ils sont partis, lui glissa-t-il rapidement à l'oreille.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi son ami parlait. Elle avisa ensuite la présence d'Harry et Luna dans le salon et reprit un visage neutre, observant la scène qui se joua devant elle. Draco rejoint ses deux « invités ».

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

A la surprise de Draco, ce dernier rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

\- Oui, merci. C'était très gentil de me laisser utiliser le canapé comme ça.

\- De rien, aucun problème, vraiment.

Harry hocha la tête puis Luna lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Hermione les salua poliment et les deux autres lui rendirent sa salutation.

\- Merci beaucoup de votre aide, déclara alors Luna sur le pas de porte.

\- De rien. Rétablis-toi bien, ajouta Draco à l'attention d'Harry.

Le brun et la blonde s'éloignèrent et l'écrivain les regarda partir, son regard fixé sur leurs mains liées.

\- Draco, fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui, on dirait que tu vas tuer cette pauvre femme.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, avant de grogner de protestation et de fermer sa porte d'entrée.

\- Alors ? C'est lui ton coureur ? s'enquit vivement Hermione, surexcitée. Tu me racontes ? Qui était cette fille avec lui ? Pourquoi il était chez toi ? J'étais juste venue voir si tu te nourrissais correctement, mais je pense que je vais rester un peu finalement.

Draco sourit face à l'avalanche de question de son amie. Il sentait que sa soirée était loin d'être terminée.

§ § §

\- Harry ! s'exclama Draco à travers la cuisine. Est-ce que tu peux dire à cet idiot de Blaise d'arrêter de beugler ?

Des rires lui répondirent ainsi qu'une exclamation outrée de la part dudit Blaise.

\- Je t'ai entendu Dray ! Et je continuerai de beugler si je veux !

Le blond ricana, finissant de préparer sa tarte aux légumes. Il glissa les dernières tranches de tomates puis enfourna son plat. Il mit la minuterie du four pour qu'elle sonnât quarante-cinq minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers son salon. Hermione, son fiancé Ron, Crabbe, Goyle et Leny, sa nouvelle petite amie, Blaise, Harry et Luna étaient en train de discuter joyeusement, assis autour de sa table basse.

\- Tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon, beugler, rétorqua Draco.

Il évita un coussin jeté dans sa direction et s'assit à côté d'Harry en lui souriant joyeusement. C'était la première fois que Draco organisait une soirée avec l'homme. Quelques jours après la crise du brun, Luna était venu voir Draco pour le remerciait une nouvelle fois et lui avait apporté de la confiture qu'elle avait faite avec ses élèves. L'écrivain avait ainsi appris que la jeune femme était professeur dans une école primaire non loin de chez lui.

Luna en avait aussi profité pour donner son numéro à Draco, en cas de problème et, étrangement, ils avaient commencé à discuter par sms. Bien que cela datât d'à peine un mois auparavant, l'écrivain ne se souvenait plus ce qui avait marqué le début de leur échange. Draco ne regrettait cependant pas un instant. Il avait découvert que Luna était un peu plus jeune que lui, de même qu'Harry, qu'ils avaient vingt-cinq ans, et qu'elle était une jeune femme fraîche et pleine de joie de vivre, un peu bizarre par moment.

Quand il avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour revoir ses amis, il avait proposé à Luna de se joindre à eux, espérant secrètement que cette dernière vienne avec Harry. Draco ne savait pas la nature exacte qui unissait ces deux-là, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort, et qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès du brun. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de profiter de chaque instant auprès du coureur.

Après une première demi-heure durant lesquels les échanges avaient été timides entre tous ses amis, le groupe avait finalement trouvé une certaine alchimie et deux heures plus tard, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Draco attrapa une bière devant lui et en but une gorgée.

\- Alors, j'ai loupé quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Leny vient de nous avouer que Goyle a une collection de figurines de My Little Poney, répondit Hermione, le timbre léger.

Draco regarda son ami, un sourcil levé, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux voir ça Goyle ! Tu me l'avais caché !

Goyle rougit et tenta de jeter un regard noir à sa compagne, mais le sourire qu'elle lui fit l'apaisa immédiatement, et il joignit son rire à ceux des autres.

\- J'aime beaucoup My Little Poney aussi, surtout Twillight, intervint Luna d'une voix un peu rêveuse en se tournant vers Goyle. N'aie jamais honte d'aimer quelque chose.

\- Sauf si tu aimes égorger les chats, rétorqua Harry.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, puis de nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent dans le salon. Luna se tourna vers le brun et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

\- Ne change jamais, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui tira la langue puérilement avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ? demanda alors Hermione, en faisant un clin d'œil discret vers Draco.

Harry et Luna s'observèrent, les yeux écarquillés, puis se tournèrent vers la femme.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, décréta Harry. Luna est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur officieuse. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous.

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant cela. Il se tourna vers Harry si vite qu'il se dit qu'il récolterait un torticolis le lendemain. En voyant le sourire léger du brun, le blond sentit les papillons revenir dans son bas-ventre.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? continua Hermione. Vous êtes si proches, que j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble.

Harry est mon sauveur, déclara Luna, avec douceur. Il est mon plus grand ami et je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais pas de cet amour-là.

\- Ton sauveur ? s'enquit Blaise.

Luna acquiesça et attrapa une main du brun, sous le regard gêné de celui-là.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. Quand j'avais dix ans, je suis arrivée dans une nouvelle école, celle d'Harry. Ma maman venait de mourir, et papa et moi avions déménagé pour nous rapprocher d'une de mes tantes. J'étais une enfant timide et un peu bizarre à l'époque, j'avais beaucoup d'amis imaginaires. Du coup, les gens me persécutaient parce que j'étais différente. Harry a été le seul à me défendre, à me protéger. Un jour, des élèves plus âgés m'ont jetée dans la rivière qui passait au bout de l'école. Je ne savais pas nager, c'est Harry qui m'a sauvée.

Des exclamations d'horreur ponctuèrent son discours.

\- C'est horrible, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Hé bien nos adolescences ont été assez semblables on dirait, grimaça Draco. Ces deux-là sont mes sauveurs.

Il pointa du doigt Goyle et Crabbe qui levèrent leurs bières en réponse.

\- Si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, quel est ton type de mec Luna ? demanda alors Blaise.

Draco s'étouffa presque avec sa bière. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était douté que son ami portait un intérêt vif pour la blonde mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Cependant, le blond ne fut pas au bout de ses peines quand il entendit sa nouvelle amie répondre.

\- Mon type hein ? dit-elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres en se tournant vers Harry. Je dirais… grand.

\- Noir, continua le brun pour elle. Sportif.

\- Qui aime lire, reprit Luna.

\- En fait, s'exclama Harry. Je crois que tu es son genre Blaise.

Cette fois, les regards se tournèrent vers Blaise, pour voir sa réaction. Draco fut surpris de voir les joues de son ami légèrement plus foncée que d'habitude. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du blond.

\- Dis-moi Crabbe, que dirais-tu de laisser ta place à Luna ?

Crabbe haussa les épaules et se leva, ne faisant pas attention au regard de défi que lui lança Blaise. Luna fit de même et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du correcteur. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle, comme si tout aller bien.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Blaise, gêné.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula joyeusement et Draco se fit un malin plaisir à taquiner son ami. De son côté, il profita de chaque sourire du brun, de chacun de ses rires. Il se savait stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sereinement en présence du coureur, et l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines n'aidait en rien. La moindre excuse était bonne pour le toucher, il posait une main sur son épaule quand il riait, touchait son genou quand il récupérait sa bière, effleurait son bras quand il s'asseyait et se relevait.

De longues heures plus tard, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, Hermione, Ron, Goyle, Leny et Crabbe quittèrent l'appartement pour rentrer chez eux. Ron, qui n'avait pas bu, avait pour mission de reconduire tout ce petit monde chez eux. Il ne resta que Blaise, Luna et Harry chez Draco. Quand le blond eut refermé sa porte d'entrée, il revint dans le salon mais n'y vit que la professeure et le correcteur, en pleine discussion.

Le blond tourna sur lui-même et vit que la lumière de la mezzanine était allumée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il monta à l'étage. Il trouva Harry en train d'observer sa collection de film.

\- S'il y en a qui t'intéresse, tu peux les emprunter, déclara Draco, faisant sursauter le brun.

Harry se retourna et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu en as beaucoup, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Il y en a cent-soixante-huit. Je m'en achète deux par mois depuis sept ans.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

\- Je dois avoir à peine dix DVD chez moi.

\- Il y en a qui t'intéressent ? s'enquit Draco en s'approchant du brun.

Ils se tenaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Draco rêvait de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il regarda sa vidéothèque pour se changer les idées, faisant semblant de cherche quelque chose.

\- Tu aimes les films d'animation asiatiques ? demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Harry acquiesça.

\- J'ai vu quelques Miyazaki, j'ai bien aimé.

Draco passa un bras au-dessus de l'épaule du brun, les rapprochant un peu plus et attrapa une boite.

\- Le Garçon et la Bête, lut-il. C'est mon préféré.

Il baissa le regard et vit qu'Harry le fixait, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Draco déglutit, trop conscient de la proximité qu'ils avaient. Le blond dût se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur les lèvres d'Harry, si proche, si tentatrice. Il voulut reculer d'un pas mais Harry attrapa vivement son poignet.

Immobiles, ils s'observèrent dans un silence pesant et chargé de tension. Finalement, Harry leva son autre main et frôla le visage du brun du bout de ses doigts.

\- Luna m'a dit que tu étais gay, murmura alors le brun.

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ne l'avait pas encore avoué à la jeune femme, comment avait-elle deviné ? Sa gorge était sèche et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Pourquoi l'homme lui disait ça ? Les doigts d'Harry passèrent sur ses lèvres et une vague d'envie traversa le corps du blond. Il sentit son bas-ventre se contracter et s'étonna de son self-control.

\- Harry, parvint-il à prononcer, la voix rauque. Arrête.

Le brun n'écouta pas et fit glisser sa main dans le cou du blond, effleurant de son pouce sa pomme d'adam.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, souffla Harry, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les orbes gris. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai terriblement envie que tu m'embrasses.

La dernière parcelle de bon sens de Draco fondit comme neige au soleil. Il attrapa la nuque d'Harry et l'approcha de lui avant de l'embrasser une première fois, presque timidement, pour lui donner la possibilité de se rétracter, mais le brun s'accrocha à ses épaules et approfondit de lui-même le baiser. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient brulantes contre celle de Draco, à moins que ce soit celle de Draco qui étaient brulantes, le bond n'arrivait pas à savoir. Leurs bouches et leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se détachaient pour mieux se retrouver, et l'écrivain sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Il serra un peu Harry contre lui, passant une main sous son t-shirt, et ce dernier s'agrippa encore plus à lui, glissant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et Draco gémit de plaisir. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait si bon d'embrasser cet homme. L'écrivain poussa Harry contre l'armoire remplie de DVD, faisant tomber quelques boites au passage, mais peu lui importait.

Draco délaissa la bouche du brun pour l'embrasser sur le menton, dans le cou, ravageant la moindre parcelle de peau qui passaient sous ses lèvres, puis Harry prit son visage en coupe et le ramena à ses lèvres. Plus une seule pensée cohérente ne traversait l'esprit du blond, il n'y avait qu'Harry, la bouche d'Harry, la langue d'Harry, le corps d'Harry.

Quand ils ses séparèrent enfin, essoufflés, une érection particulièrement douloureuse déformait le pantalon de Draco et, contre sa cuisse, il sentait que son partenaire était dans le même état.

\- Bon dieu, murmura Harry, les yeux fermés.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Draco.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas dieu.

Le brun laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'ouvrir ses paupières et de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui du blond. Une lueur gênée apparut dans ses orbes vertes et Draco s'inquiéta vivement. Harry regrettait-il ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas... enfin…, prononça timidement Harry.

Face au regard interrogateur du blond, il détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas le… faire, réussit-il à dire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un gars et je…

Un soulagement traversa Draco et il attrapa le menton d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec tendresse et délicatesse.

\- Je ne couche jamais le premier soir, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Harry rougit furieusement et Draco le trouva adorable. Il se recula, grimaçant en sentant son jean effleurer son érection. Il avait beau dire ça et le penser, il crevait de désir pour le brun. Il prit une grande inspiration et attira le coureur vers le grand sofa, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Harry le regarda, tout de même inquiet.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne couchais pas le premier soir, répéta Draco, mais rien ne nous interdit de passer un moment ensemble à discuter.

§ § §

Draco observait le brun dans son lit avec désir et amour. Harry et lui sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux mois désormais. Ca n'avait pas été facile dans les débuts. Le lendemain de leur premier baiser, quand Harry s'était réveillé dans les bras du blond, il avait paniqué et avait fui l'appartement, refusant de voir Draco pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait même changé son itinéraire de course.

Ce fut finalement Luna qui le raisonna et lui conseilla d'aller parler avec Draco. Ce dernier avait été profondément blessé de le voir partir ainsi, et Harry n'avait pas arrangé les choses en l'évitant. Quand le brun avait sonné chez lui un après-midi, le blond n'avait pas su quoi penser. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait pas où il en était, qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui.

Après une après-midi à discuter, Draco lui avait proposé d'apprendre à se connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient échangé régulièrement par message ou par appel, se confiant sur leur passé, leur présent, leur travail et leurs vie privée. Un soir Harry était venu dîner chez le blond, et il lui avait confié que ce n'était pas tant sortir avec un homme qui lui faisait peur, mais l'idée de coucher avec un homme.

Draco avait hoché la tête, compréhensif, et lui avait dit qu'ils prendraient leur temps, que jamais il ne le forcerait à quoi que soit, qu'il attendrait. Ça avait marqué le début officiel de leur relation. Depuis l'écrivain faisait de son mieux pour mettre à l'aise le jeune homme. Il lui avait fait découvrir les autres plaisirs, plutôt semblables à ceux qu'Harry avait pu avoir avec des femmes. Ils apprenaient à connaître le corps de l'autre, à l'apprivoiser. Quand le brun venait passer la nuit chez lui, Draco prenait sur lui, ne reprochant jamais rien à son amant. Il allait à son rythme.

Draco fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos nu d'Harry, traçant des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau, puis il l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de se lever. Sans un bruit, il attrapa un jean qui trainait au sol et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son salon et alluma son ordinateur. Pendant que la machine démarrait, il partit se faire un thé et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante.

Pendant une heure, il tapa à l'ordinateur, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le clavier. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses mains écrivaient les mots avant même que son cerveau les avait pensés. Il était huit heures quand il entendit Harry sortir de la chambre. Comme tous les matins, Draco dévora du regard le corps de l'homme tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

\- Bonjour, glissa Harry en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour.

\- C'est ton roman ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Draco. J'avais envie d'écrire ce matin.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

Draco hésita un instant. Il se demanda si le brun n'allait pas trouver le titre trop niais.

\- Devant ma fenêtre.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comprenant à quoi cela faisait référence.

\- J'aime, dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit alors sur les genoux du blond, tournant le dos à l'écran. Draco posa ses mains sur sa taille et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Draco après quelques secondes.

\- Oui ?

\- Ca fait un moment que j'y pense, et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Pourquoi, et surtout comment faisais-tu pour passer tous les matins à huit heures devant ma fenêtre ?

Un sourire léger apparut sur le visage du brun.

\- C'est à cause de Luna. J'ai toujours couru, mais à cause de ma maladie, elle détestait me savoir seul, alors on a fait un accord : je prends toujours le même chemin, je cours toujours à la même vitesse et je pars toujours à la même heure. Comme ça, elle peut savoir où je suis si j'ai un problème. Tout mon parcours est chronométré.

Draco caressa le visage de son amant du bout de ses doigts, un pli sur le front. Harry n'avait pas refait de crise depuis la dernière fois, mais il comprenait la blonde. Quand le brun n'était pas avec lui, il s'inquiétait au quotidien.

\- Et, reprit Harry. Quand je ne vais pas courir, par exemple parce que je suis invité chez un beau blond, je la préviens, pour qu'elle sache où je suis.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser.

\- Oh… C'est moi le beau blond ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Non, c'est le voisin, se moqua Harry.

L'écrivain ricana avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres d'Harry et leur étreinte devint plus langoureuse. Le brun caressait son torse d'une main tandis que l'autre était passée derrière la nuque de l'écrivain. Rapidement, le blond sentit une érection tendre son membre.

\- Harry, gémit-il, tandis que le brun jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, je t'aime, vraiment. Et je pensais chacune des fois où je t'ai dit qu'on irait à ton rythme, mais tu me tues à petit feu.

Le brun ne répondit rien, ravisant à nouveau les lèvres du blond.

\- Harry, arr-

\- Fais-moi l'amour, glissa alors Harry en reculant légèrement son visage, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco.

Le blond déglutit, le corps et l'esprit en feu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force de poser cette question alors que tout son être lui enjoignait d'emmener Harry dans sa chambre immédiatement. Le brun hocha la tête, sans une hésitation. Draco l'embrassa férocement avant de le faire se lever. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans la chambre.

 **§ § §  
**

 **Et voilà qui conclut cet OS !  
**

 **Merci à Epsilon pour le défi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire son OS "La veste" si ce n'est déjà fait !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres OS, ou pour la suite de "Dragonii Refugiu" !**

 **Pauu-Aya**


End file.
